


Hunting Grounds

by pancockxblock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Ficlet, Hunters, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Outside Sex, Shifters, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, i forgot how to fucking tag, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancockxblock/pseuds/pancockxblock
Summary: Litost'a state of agony and torment created by the sudden sight of one’s own misery'.





	Hunting Grounds

_Litost_

_'a state of agony and torment created by the sudden sight of one’s own misery'._

There are three guidelines to being a hunter.

  1. You must never let the shifters know your identity.  
  2. You must rid the earth of all shifters 
  3. You must never fall in love with a shifter.  



But, how could Otabek do such a thing, to this creature. How could he deny the world this beautiful being that moaned his name in such a sweet tone. What a travesty that would be. 

"Open your mouth, kitten." Their embrace was intricate, distorted, it should have been painful; the ground was cold and hard—as was the air surrounding them. But, the being in his arms was oh so warm. Sweat slicking their skin as they moved in unison. Moans and whimpers accented by the lewd sounds of their joining. He tasted of earth, he tasted of something forbidden; something Otabek was never supposed to know nor crave. He was never supposed to know the feeling of these golden locks fisted into his hand, the way the evening sun made it look like these tresses were tamed sunlight. He was never supposed to know the way this shifter clenched around Otabek's cock when Otabek touched the base of his tail. The appendage whipping back and forth uncontrollably as his lithe frame shuddered in euphoria. 

He wasn't supposed to know that they were all but human; blessed with a gift or burdened with a curse. 

He wasn't supposed to know. He wasn't supposed to know. He wasn't supposed to know. 

"Beka!"  A shout that shattered his heart as the shifter grew taut in Otabek's hold. His cock twitching between them and spilling against his stomach. 

How could he not know? How could he not know? How could he not know?

The burden of what he was supposed to do weighed upon him as he soothed the trembling kitten in his hold, his thrusts slow and timed; to keep him just on the edge of revival. He couldn't desecrate this being that was more than he could ever be. He could never be the reason that heart ceased to beat. 

A swift movement; hands splayed against the shifters back as he rolled them over. Another gentle thrust, another gift caressing his ears as he moaned in pleasure. A moment caught between day and night, a sacred moment that could never be known outside these joined beings and the creatures around them. 

 Heat unfurled in the pit of Otabek's belly and danced through his shaft; euphoria spilling from his cock and into the shifter beneath him, around him, inside him. 

There was a moment when they stared at each other. A gaze so startling it rivaled the intensity of a lightning bolt, a gaze so deep and lustrous, the shifter felt like he was staring into that of a being far too old to be walking this earth. 

There was a moment when everything felt like it'd be okay and in the next moment, the click of a hammer and a cold pressure was against the back of Otabek's head. "Oh, Otabek. What have you done?"

**Author's Note:**

> an old piece i never published.  
> bless milli for telling me to. 
> 
> uh, yeah.


End file.
